<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anri Okita Hunts for a Challenge! Lindsey Pelas VS Anri Okita by NicoleSWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071103">Anri Okita Hunts for a Challenge! Lindsey Pelas VS Anri Okita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleSWrites/pseuds/NicoleSWrites'>NicoleSWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleSWrites/pseuds/NicoleSWrites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anri Okita Hunts for a Challenge! Lindsey Pelas VS Anri Okita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Lindsey Pelas is getting in some exercise at the gym one night, enjoying the quiet to herself as everyone else has already gone home or won't be in until much later. Lindsey is a bit disappointed however, as she has been looking for a girl to dominate for a while. It's been quiet on the titfighting front but she knows they're out there somewhere. Kate, Charlotte, Daddario, Johansson, she could crush them all.</p><p>She may have to go seek them out for a titfight if they keep on ignoring her e-mails. As she's jogging on the elliptical, she hears the front door open. A taller Asian girl with long black hair enters the gym, clad in only a white bathrobe as she begins to head to the locker room. She turns to Lindsey, still jogging away as the blonde's huge tits bounce with each step. The Asian girl scoffs as she stops for a minute to watch the display, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Hey!" she yells in her Louisianan accent, pointing to the Asian, "This isn’t PPV. Mind your business!" she says. Lindsey then looks down to see what the brunette is staring at, and sees her cleavage almost on full display in her tiny blue sports bra, rising and falling with each breath as sweat builds on top of her breasts. The woman simply... smiles, as she doesn't move an inch. "Hellooooo! I'm talking to you!" Lindsey says, visibly annoyed as the dark-haired Asian stifles a laugh.</p><p>"Lindsey Pelas. I heard you had a short temper. Typical American blonde--so hot headed." the woman said as her eyes noticeably glanced down to the blonde's bust, "and meanwhile... so unequipped."</p><p>"You know who I am?” Lindsey asks, puffing out her breasts as she becomes defensive. The girl does not even seemed fazed despite staring up at her huge white breasts as Lindsey continues to boast, "Unequipped? That's big talk coming from the flattest chested region in the world."</p><p>"I assure you, I'm an outlier. My name is Anri Okita," the brunette says as she puts her hands on her hips, letting Pelas get a good look at the woman's body, "Perhaps you've heard of me from Miss Upton and Miss McKinney." Lindsey scoffs as she studies the Asian's figure, who continues to smile as she keeps her arms out of the way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lindsey notices two round bumps jutting out from beneath it. This girl might have some big juggs after all, for Japan's standards anyway, but they're still nothing compared to actual big tits like hers. She takes the bait and steps off the elipical, making her way around to where Anri was standing. This must be the bitch that somehow beat Kate and Char a year back. Pelas hadn't watched the fight but she imagined the only reason Team Japan won that fight was because of Hitomi's enormous bust doing all the heavy lifting.</p><p>"So, what are you saying, exactly? That you're one of the best in Japan? So what's that make you then--a D cup? Maybeeee a double D? Is that supposed to beat THESE?" Lindsey then arches her back more and her bra straps to her own 30H cup bra starts ripping!</p><p>"D cups--oh, I wouldn't stand a chance," Anri says, mocking fear as she reaches up to the sides of her robe, "but luckily, I've grown a bit since I was a teen girl," she laughs, as she slowly opens her robe. Lindsey's eyes bulge out upon seeing what Anri was stowing away.</p><p>Immediately, the cleavage the Asian girl has revealed almost matches her own bust, and Anri's breasts are not even fully revealed! Lindsey cannot believe her eyes as the biggest pair of breasts she'd ever seen is slowly revealed to her, as Anri finally discards the robe leaving her in a simply tiny black bra and matching panties. Lindsey went beet red as she continued to stare in awe at the massive titties of the Asian bitch, dwarfing the American girl's already big bust by what Lindsey guessed was at least four cup sizes!</p><p>None of the other girls' tits she'd faced came even close to these behemoths! Anri grinned as she saw how red Lindsey was getting, and knelt over as a sea of cleavage spilled forth that the blonde struggled not to stare into.</p><p>"They're 34 double J. Yes, yes, I drink my milk every day! Well, darling, are you ready to stand your ground?" Anri challenged as she shook her jumbo juggs in front of the southern belle.</p><p>"Try these wrecking balls on for size, bitch!" Lindsey snarled. She wasted no time stepping forward, twisting her body as her tits slammed against Anri's huge left jugg. The Asian girl's tit barely even wobble, and Lindsey, not about to be outdone, repeats the attack as she launches an all-out flurry of tit slaps upon the Asian's enormous rack! This time, Anri stumbles backwards but only slightly.</p><p>As the Asian stumbles, Lindsey pounces on the opportunity with another big tit slap but Anri is ready. <em>SMACK!</em> Four titanic breasts smashed together, the sound echoing across the gym as both ladies threw all their power into defeating her opponent's killer rack in one single blow. Lindsey is panting heavily already. Using her massive breasts as her own wrecking balls, Anri slams them repeatedly into Lindsey's proud tits, knocking the blonde's smaller globes left and right as they were sent bouncing with each slam. Lindsey tries to arch her back and puff out her chest to adsorb the blows, but Anri's boobs are seemingly too big to be stopped by her smaller orbs.</p><p>To her dismay, Lindsey finds herself straining to hang in there as Anri's massive bosom eclipse hers immediately! The size and volume difference was something Lindsey had never been on the losing end of! She was renowned for having one of the most ample chests right now in the modelling world, but this Asian bitch has already put her huge, heavyweight boobs to shame with her far larger monsters.</p><p>Pelas' face scrunches up as she strains heavily against Okita's overwhelming size. "N....NO!" she yells as Anri's epic cleavage presses hers back with apparent ease. The blonde lowers her head, takes in a deep breath before returning her gaze to Anri's own and snarling, "NO!" she roars as Lindsey shoved her formidable chest out... and manages to knock the incredibly buxom Asian back!</p><p>Anri actually falls to the ground and lies on her back, her massive breasts quaking as she hits the floor. Before Anri can stand up, Lindsey lets her whoppers drop right on Anri's juggs. Anri squeals as her huge tits were squashed out to the sides by the blonde's All-American assets. Lindsey threw her head back and thrust her tits forward one last time, trying to end Anri's reign as she poured everything into crushing this Asian bitch's tits.</p><p>"You're not so tough after all! I can't believe I was almost about to say no to this!" Lindsey says with a haughty laugh as she pressed harder, her tits working the brunette's over, "No wonder Kate could hold her own against you, and that bitch is <em>small </em>af! I'd say it's about time you took on a real pair of tits."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Impossible..." Anri groans loudly as she looks up at the white rack pinning her own mountains.</p><p>"That's right. You're about to learn some respect, slut--oh shit...!" but she quickly shuts up as she feels an immediate pressure beneath her breasts!</p><p>Lindsey had expected the bitch's huge tits to flatten after putting all her tit weight on them, but to her surprise, Anri is now smiling despite the pain on her face. Before Lindsey realises the trap she has fallen into, the buxom Asian suddenly arches her breasts and puffs out her ginormous chest. Instantly, Lindsey gasped in pain as Anri's boobs balloone out from underneath her own!</p><p>Not willing to give up her superior position on top, Lindsey takes a deep breath and forces her breasts into Anri's rapidly expanding chest. Anri's smile wavers as she lets out a grunt. For no more than a second, Anri's breasts pancake as Lindsey's tits manage to hold them off... but it's not at all easy! "Oh gawd.... they're so strong... can't keep these things... down!" Lindsey grits her teeth as she talks to herself, her own proud breasts shaking as she tries to keep the monumental juggs beneath her at bay! "Ugh, quit smiling, chica! YOU'RE LOSING! DON'T YOU GET IT!"</p><p>But Anri ignores her. "Your tits are mine now, princess!" Anri hisses with a smirk that's all but friendly... as Lindsey gasps and her eyes immediately close! She tries to think of a comeback, but Anri suddenly rolls them both over so she is now on top of the mewling Lindsey.</p><p>Lindsey begs her not to, but Anri lets out a sinister laugh as she drops her phat weaponry on top of Lindsey's knockers! Anri twists her body so only one of her huge melons are pinning Lindsey's entire rack in a cocky display of her titpower. The busty blonde feels her lungs instantly expelled of air as her breasts are instantly flattened inwards to the point that she fears they might pop!</p><p>The blonde struggles from beneath her foe, but Anri's double J cups aren't going anywhere! Never before has she been pinned this way before... and it was humiliating! She tries to arch her back, but her boobs only shiver. Anri's tits are just too big!</p><p>"Guh, guh!" cries Lindsey as she feels the massive weight of the atom bombs atop her, "Get off me, you big bully! Okay, you've proven yourself--you got some big boobs for an Asian girl! Now GET OFF!" she demanded.</p><p>But Anri did not budge.</p><p>"It's too late to beg now," the Asian grunts, the smile on her face disappearing as she struggles to put away Lindsey's own big tits, her breasts trying their hardest to squash them flat as the Asian admittedly finds the task difficult! She was getting so turned on at the thought of a pair of tits resisting her own and as she thought about dominating this bitch like Kate Upton, she felt like her tits swelled up in size as Lindsey groaned loudly beneath her, "I'm going to swallow your tits for breakfast."</p><p>Lindsey is huffing and puffing as she fights to free herself from beneath the Asian titfighter, but she just can't seem to do it. Anri's grin returns as her gigantic tits eat away at Lindsey's until they all but vanish into the Asian girl's cleavage, "Uggggggghhhhhhh!!" roars Lindsey as she feels her smaller tits being conquered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Squashed by the pale jugs atop them, Lindsey's prized tits mushroom out helplessly beneath the overwhelming breadth and weight of Anri's dominating juggs. Deciding to seal the night with one final titslam, Anri lifts her torso up and lets her breasts DROP on top of Lindsey's.... but Lindsey manages to roll out just before Anri's tits smash against the floor of the gym with a echoing thud!</p><p>Anri hisses from the pain of her tits impacting the hard ground, as she quickly stands up and turns around, only to be met by Lindsey's huge breasts as the blonde slams into the Asian girl's fabled bust! Anri grunts loud as she's knocked back, as Lindsey's tits drive into hers and shove the Asian back three steps! Anri had never been hit so hard before!</p><p>"You should have put me away faster, hoe!" Lindsey berates as she presses her tits against Anri's bigger, pale twins, "See, I'm not some little girl like Kate Upton. I'm fucking Lindsey Pelas, <em>bitch!</em>" she snarls as she feels her boobs being pressed against her chest, with Anri's rack still forcing hers back despite the blonde working on them for the last ten minutes!</p><p>Lindsey moans loud as she watched her H cups straining against the Asian's fearsome frontage. Pelas shuts her eyes and arches her back as best she can, her tits bulging against Anri's huge globes. Lindsey is hurting bad, but she had a fight to win... and two friends to avenge. As Anri pushes her backwards slowly, Lindsey suddenly springs upward and drives both her nipples straight into the massive bosom contesting her!</p><p>Anri gives out a long, pained wail as she staggers backward, clutching her breasts tight as she looks at the blonde with a hatred in her eyes. Running purely on an adrenaline spike now, Lindsey goes straight after Anri's juggs, attacking the Asian's knockers with three full-force slams... each of which drives Anri back with the third one almost knocking her to the ground!</p><p>Lindsey continues her boob assault, striking Anri's breasts again and again with every ounce of strength she has left in the tank and giving the Asian little time to counteract. Eventually, Anri falls to her knees as one such blow staggered even her... and that's when Lindsey knows to go for the smother. She grabs Anri by the back of her head and stuffs her face deep into her juggs, burying the Asian in her ample cleavage.</p><p>"MmmpppPPPPHHHHH!" Anri grunts into Lindsey's plentiful rack, trapped in the American's epic breast smother. Both the Asian's nose and mouth are completely sealed off by Pelas' 30H bust as the blonde wraps her arms around the back of Anri's head, lodging her face further and further into her freckled cleavage. Lindsey feels Anri's body writhe against her own for nearly a minute, until finally, the brunette succumbs to the devastating smother as her body falls entirely still.</p><p>After a minute, Lindsey stands up. She iss completely exhausted, barely able to stand as she leans against a nearby treadmill. She puts her bra back on, not even bothering to adjust the straps over her shoulders, followed by her tank-top. She turns around to leave - but not before getting a quick snap of her breasts looming over Anri's resting face - and hightails it out of the gym, not wanting to wait around for the Asian to recover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>